I Don't Want To Be In Love
by NajikaKitsawa
Summary: Just a random Naruto fanfic i wrote cause i was bored... based off of the Good Charlotte song 'Dance Floor Anthem'.


**I Don't Want to Be in Love**

**Sasuke P. O. V.:**

I picked up my guitar and stroked the chords softly. The air smelled of beer and smoke and sweat of a tens of bodies crammed into this hole. Through a gap between the curtains I could see the crowd of shadowy faces in the dim brick room. A gruff voice says something inaudible to me. Soon the curtains swing open, and I step forward under a burning, yellow limelight. As I take step up to the mike I looked out the crowd. I couldn't really see their faces, make them out that is, but something in me knew that I wasn't alone in what I felt. I turned around to my band, and they nodded. We began playing.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave- she's looking for_

**Third Person P. O. V.:**

Hinata listened intently, and felt almost as if that song were about her. She remembered the previous night. She'd fought with Naruto- again- and ran away. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. He didn't love her, he never paid any attention to her anymore, and as much as it hurt to leave, it would've hurt all the more to have stayed.

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone_

_Now he doesn't want her out there and alone_

_Now he knows she's movin it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

Her phone rang, and with a broken look on her face she pressed 'Ignore'. Naruto called her over and over several times before she turned the phone off. _Finally, you'll see how I felt,_ she thought bitterly as the tears spilled from her eyes.

_Pick up!_ Naruto though desperately. Where the hell was Hinata he wondered as he walked into the club with a woman whose name he didn't know- didn't care for- and whom he seriously doubted he would ever see again. Not knowing where Hinata was drove him insane. He'd always had her, but now she'd left. He'd never thought of what it would be like if she one day stop running after him.

A man came up next to Hinata. He had copper skin and spiky brown hair with two red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. Kiba put his arms around Hinata, and she smiled sadly, holding onto him.

Naruto saw her and his face revealed a mixture of rage and anger. Hinata stared at him for a moment and looked away, at the stage, listening to the music and at her own heart breaking. Naruto was suffering but she didn't care. _He deserves_ _it_, she thought, trying to convince herself that she spoke the truth. With one last look at her ex, the woman kissed Kiba.

_Everybody_

_put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

Choji downed another shot of sake and pulled out his wallet. From there he took out a wrinkled picture of an elegant woman with silver blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He thought of what had happened just a few hours ago… Like always, he'd tried to please Ino; he'd bought her the flower shaped aquamarine brooch she'd been talking about for weeks. It had cost nearly three weeks worth of wages, but he loved Ino so as he'd handed over the money, Choji smiled thinking it was worth it.

_He was always givin' her attention_

_Working hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_By most suckers hated_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

When he'd handed it to her, she'd stared at it for a moment, then thrown it against the floor complaining that it wasn't the one she'd asked him for. It had cracked when it'd crashed against the hard wood, he'd realized as he'd bent down to retrieve it, so there was no way he could return it… he'd lost three weeks worth of pay for nothing.

The bartender called for his attention and offered him a phone, stating that an anxious sounding woman had asked for him.

_She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone_

_Now had to get up and he ain't coming home_

_Now he's tryin' to forget her and_

_The salary came with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

Choji hung up the phone without saying a single word. He asked the bartender for a cigarette lighter and with it, burned the picture to ashes. With a sad look in his face, the man turned around to stare at the guy that almost seemed to be singing about him.

_Everybody_

_put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_to the beat_

_to the beat_

_to the beat_

**Sasuke's P. O. V.:**

As I sang, I couldn't help but stirring the thoughts in my mind. This song brought everything back to the surface, and as I cried out into the microphone, I couldn't help but realize that, much more than for any audience that might be listening, I was singing for myself and about myself.

_You got nothing to lose,_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

I thought of Sakura and how screwed up our relationship had become. In the end, as much as I'd regretted it, the best thing for both of us had been to go our separate ways.

_We break up_

_it's something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It's okay_

_Let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

I kept telling myself this over and over, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Could I ever really find someone else? Or should I go back and beg for her to take me again?

_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_Know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin'_

_You don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_Find a new one_

My heart ached so much, but I couldn't go back, because going back would only make it hurt more. She wasn't for me. I wasn't for her. No matter how much I wished it, we couldn't be together. We fell in love too fast and in the end we got much too hurt for it to be worth it.

_Everybody_

_put up your hands Say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

_Feelin' good now_

My throat ached. My fingers felt numb. The heat of the spotlight burned against my skin. But I knew that at that moment there was nowhere else I should be. Because the words of my song were true, and no matter how hard it'd be, I'd make myself realize that. I'd make myself believe them.

_Don't be afraid to get down say:_

"_I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"_

I'd step down from this mess, and make myself sow shut the wound she'd opened in my heart. Love is like a knife, cutting deep inside you, and even after it's taken away, its scars remain to remind us of what is past.

_No_

_No_

I wouldn't let that knife cut me anymore. And in the end I'd learn to live with that scar. I'd find someone else, and in time they might make another scar, one that will make this one seem smaller, more insignificant. Or maybe, they wouldn't leave a scar at all. Maybe they'd be the cure; maybe they'd heal my old scars…

_Now you know what to do_

_So come on_

_Feelin' good_

Panting, I looked out into the cheering crowd, seeing my face, and my scars reflected in many others. I wasn't alone. I smiled. The curtains closed.


End file.
